<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama Compy by padfootfreak14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684434">Mama Compy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14'>padfootfreak14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being a Compy trainer and Owen falling in love with you for the bond you have with your animals and what a great “mother/father” you are</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Grady/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like your run of the mill animals, there were certain dinosaurs that had a bad reputation that maybe wouldn’t if people took the time to really try and understand them. Top of your list of these was Compsognathus. Compys had the unfortunate situation of having been involved in a few incidents and now everyone thought they were these terrifying little monsters that went around ganging up on and eating people. In reality, they usually ate insects or scavenged off other carnivores’ meals. It took a lot for them to gang up on someone, and it was usually in defense of the pack. </p><p>They were actually rather skittish on their own, but like any animal could become dangerous in large numbers. The park had taken this in to account and opted against a massive pack to make up for them being small. That was partly at your warning and refusal to work with the park’s smallest creature otherwise. You likened them to kittens, curious and often annoying but adorable at once. There was also the biting, they didn’t try to take chunks out of you but they did nip. It didn’t draw much blood or draw blood often, more like inconvenient marks than anything (which felt like kitten wounds but your coworkers had heard the kitten line a few too many times.)<br/>The Compys’ size and energy level made them great for demonstrations and showing them off to visitors who like watching them run around in formation or see them popping out of what seemed like impossibly small spaces. On occasion you’d make a show of getting them to stand on your outstretched arms or your head. After you’d gained the pack’s trust they listened remarkably well to instruction and while it still concerned some of your coworkers when the pack would all rush at you, you took it as a sign of their affection for you. In between showings you would sit in their enclosure and let the pack climb on you and turn you in to their nest. Some of your fellow trainers saw the humor in finding you with your little carnivorous children, typically the carnivore trainers and one in particular.<br/>You had met Owen some time before the park opened. The trainers had been brought in ahead of time to work with their animals from birth and being a fellow carni trainer you had hit it off with Owen. Mind you that your Compys were the smallest animals on the island and his raptors were bigger than people but it was something to bond over. It was a particular job being the only two trainers with a pack of carnivores, and it required a special level of dedication. The dinosaurs easily understood a pack of their fellows and getting them to accept a human leader took work. You had a hard time believing any trainer that said they weren’t attached to the dinos they worked with. Yours were like your family, your children that you had watched hatch and grow. You had watched Owen with his raptors and knew that it was the same for him. You could see that special bond between him and the girls as much as you could see the respect that he gave them. </p><p>It was a respect that you gave your pack and every other animal in the park. At the end of the day, no matter how much you loved them, they were wild animals who could and would turn on you if need be. You didn’t worry as much with the Compys, they were small and the pack was small enough that you could get away from them if the time ever came. You worried about Owen more, even with Barry having his back and the guards ever present at the raptor compound. All it would take was one misstep and they could kill him before anyone could even react. He knew that as well as you did, the bigger they got the less he went in the cage with them, to the point that now he rarely did unless necessary. Seven foot carnivores with razors for claws and teeth just aren’t a great idea to get in an enclosed area with, especially not when there were four specialized hunters. That’s what memories are for, remember when they were small and not as likely to kill you.<br/>You were used to visits from Owen when he was actually at the main part of the park and not with the girls, your girls were used to him as well. He had taken better to the ‘friendly’ biting they like to give their visitors than most, who had stopped coming by if you were inside with them. Today you were sitting up on one of the ledges with half the pack when he came in, the other half immediately sticking their heads out of their hiding places to see who had come in before flocking to him. They managed to untie both his boots before you started laughing and hailed the pack back to you. Most of the pack at least, one remained standing in front of Owen after the others left.<br/>“Shadow! Don’t make me call you again.” Youngest of thirteen Compys in the pack, she frequently needed reminding. Portia and Silvia called at her from a nearby cluster of bushes, gathering their sister’s attention enough that she abandoned her staring contest with Owen in favor of joining you on the ledge and resuming from the top of your head. “Can you tell they’re full of it today?” You laughed down at him.<br/>“I think you put them up to it for your own amusement,” He laughed back before kneeling down to retie his boots. It was a mistake on his part, as soon as he started on the second boot he was swarmed the twelve that weren’t on top of you while Shadow called happily from the top of your head. You watched them for any sign they intended to actually attack before removing the Compy from your head and hopping off the ledge. A sharp whistle sent them all scattering back in to the brush. “You definitely did that on purpose, shame on you,” He teased.<br/>“Keep it up Owen, next time I’ll let my girls turn you in to a human chew toy,” You teased back, shooing away Shadow when she ran back out. “You know I could get them to do it too.”<br/>“I don’t doubt it,” He said seriously, cocking his head towards the door he’d come through. “If you don’t mind?” You gave him credit for coming in at all, everyone else used the come to ask you to come out. Usually he’d stay inside with you, but even you didn’t sit very long inside if they started getting too wound up. You nodded, tossing a handful of treats towards the brush to keep the girls from trying to follow you out before following Owen back to the trainer observation area. From inside you could make sure they didn’t get out of and hand still talk to him without having to be chasing off strays every few minutes. “You really are amazing with them.”<br/>“You say after they decided to swarm you,” You half laughed, wincing a little at where you could see they’d decided to bite at his hands.<br/>“You got them to get off before they decided I’d make a good lunch, not just anyone could get those hyperactive ankle biters to listen to them.”<br/>“I still wouldn’t use the word amazing. Do you want a band aid or something?”<br/>“It’s barely bleeding. And I would use amazing, trying to change the subject.”<br/>“Yeah well, you know how I feel about attention like that. I don’t do anything special I just pay attention to their body language and treat them like a living breathing being instead of an asset. There is nothing amazing about it,” You argued “And I wouldn’t call that barely bleeding!” You added, taking his arm and pulling him away to your office.<br/>“Y/N, I told you it’s…” He started, holding his hand closer to his face while you started pulling things from the first aid kit you always kept handy. “I guess they did get me. Come on, we both know I’ve had worse.”<br/>“I don’t care that you’ve had worse. They’re my responsibility, which includes cleaning up the messes they make. Stop arguing and give me your hand.”<br/>“Yes mother,” Owen laughed at you, earning a bit more antiseptic on the cuts than may have been necessary and effectively shutting his mouth while you worked. You avoided bandages where they weren’t needed, which thankfully ended up being just one annoyingly bloody cut that you both knew would stop bleeding soon enough anyway. Either way you weren’t going to send him away from your girls with his hand bleeding like that and have people thinking they were mean. You weren’t sure if they got so tenacious with him because they could smell the raptors or just because he was familiar to them and knew he’d put up with them. Either way you felt bad when Owen took time out of his already minimal free time to come see you and ended up getting his hand mauled for the effort. Small wonder that you rarely had visitors anymore, people wanted to be prioritized and they didn’t want to have to risk being bitten to see someone. Unfortunately for them, you prioritized the compys.<br/>Owen on the other hand, didn’t mind vying for your attention against your dinosaur children. He understood better than most that at the end of the day they were what you were here for and the humans would just have to fit in to your free time. Like it was with you, he didn’t have a great deal of free time, even less that ever meshed with yours. Often times when he got the chance to come see you he’d just watch you work. It hadn’t taken long of spending time with you and watching you dote on your pack before he realized that he was hopelessly taken with you. It was rare to find someone who bonded so deeply, with people and especially with their animals. There was something profound about watching you act as momma compy, seeing how much you cared for them. </p><p>He could work with his raptors day in and day out without a problem, showed no fear. Tell you how he felt? That was a different story. Be it fear or reluctance or whatever it might have been, he still hadn’t told you. The two of you had gone out for lunch and dinner a handful of times, but you hadn’t said it was anything more and neither had he. It was turning in to a sort of standoff between the two of you, which one would break first. He had meant to come out to ask you on another lunch date, a plan promptly foiled by one of your coworkers popping their head in to tell you that the head honcho would be coming to see how the Compys were doing. So much for his plan to take you out to lunch. Once they were out of earshot you let out what could almost have been mistaken as a growl.<br/>“There’s the rest of my afternoon. Gone. Just like that. I swear to god I’m demanding tomorrow off.”<br/>“Can’t be any worse than having to deal with Hoskins.” He was right, you would take Simon over Hoskins any day of the week regardless of whether it meant cutting time with Owen short. At least Simon cared about the well-being of the animals and didn’t just think of them as something that was owned.<br/>“I don’t know how you manage to not feed him to the girls.”<br/>“Wouldn’t want to make them sick,” Owen laughed.<br/>“I’m really sorry I’ve got to ditch you, I feel like it’s been forever since we’ve actually gotten to sit down and hang out,” You managed to spit out, turning away from him to clean up everything you’d used to clean up his hand.<br/>“Since I like you so much I’ll let you make it up to me, but only on my terms.” Typical Owen, knowing him he’d probably come in with a backup plan in case you were busy. He knew damn well you always tried to make up for it when you couldn’t spend time with him.<br/>“Fine, you pain in the ass,” You teased “Name your terms then.”<br/>“Just for that, I’m adding on for the biting,” He laughed back at you. “Dinner tonight, and tomorrow you are all mine.” He couldn’t be serious. You could pull having tomorrow off, especially if Simon’s visit went well but there was no way that Owen could…unless he meant… “The girls have missed you too.” You almost couldn’t believe how thick he was laying it on, guilting you with his girls too.<br/>“When I see them I’ll be sure to tell them it’s because you never bring me out anymore. Now shoo before I change my mind about agreeing to what I’m sure is going to be akin to kidnapping.”<br/>“Hey, you said you like when I kidnap you!” Owen laughed as you pushed him out of your office<br/>“I said I like it sometimes. I’ll call you when I’m done later and we can figure out dinner.” You almost didn’t want to know what he’d end up planning. Despite knowing that Owen’s idea of showing you a good time usually meant something mildly against the law or at the very least against park policy, you were looking forward to it.<br/>“If I don’t answer you know where to find me,” He responded, leaving before you could argue with him about you just showing up at the paddock when he inevitably didn’t answer the phone. It was just as well, you needed to use what little time you had to prepare for a meeting with Simon and hope that it didn’t take all day. If you could get done early enough you’d just skip the call and surprise Owen at the raptor paddock. You figured what could be the harm in a little surprise.</p><p>(Note: Reader’s Compys are named Cordelia, Ophelia, Miranda, Portia, Sylvia, Olivia, Gertrude, Nerissa, Andromache, Titania, Helena, Ursula and Shadow. Bonus points if you get the references.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen leaving was practically a waste on its own, your meeting with Simon was surprisingly short. He was happy to hear that your pack was doing well but didn’t insist on seeing you work with them after you mentioned that they were a little wound up. Either way by the time he’d left you would’ve still had time to have had lunch with Owen, but you managed getting the next day off so you could still easily make up for Owen’s wasted trip to see you. Being told to take the rest of the afternoon off to let the pack calm down was neither here nor there. It was still pretty early to call Owen about dinner so you grabbed lunch to go and headed home for a bit.</p><p>Heading home gave you time to plan ahead. Owen planned to keep you to himself tomorrow and while you weren’t sure how dinner would end up you knew it would be easier to just pack a change of clothes for the next day and bring it with you. You doubted that Owen would mind if you crashed at his place to avoid going home then coming back across the island the next day. That just left picking out something nicer than work clothes for dinner, which were only slightly nicer than what you grabbed for spending time at the raptor paddock. You didn’t feel any pressing need to dress up to impress Owen, if anything he’d have just teased you for getting dressed up for a casual dinner.</p><p>Even after you’d taken the time to clean up, change, pack a few things for tomorrow and made a last minute decision to throw on some minimal makeup it was still earlier than you’d been planning to get ahold of Owen. Definitely too early to give him a call, just going out would still have you a bit early but better than sitting at home getting antsy and thinking too much. The ride didn’t help thinking too much. Having dinner plans just left you thinking about the number of times you and Owen had gone out to lunch and dinner. Sometimes it felt like it was meant to be something more but neither one of you had crossed that line and said that it was. It wasn’t like Owen invited anyone else out to see the girls but at the same time that didn’t necessarily mean anything romantic.  That also wasn’t to say you weren’t interested in Owen, he was a great guy and if you were going to pick anyone on the island to go out with it would be him.</p><p>While your day had ended early, Owen's felt like it was just dragging on. The look Barry gave him when he came back not that long after he’d left was enough to make Owen nearly decide to never tell his friend when he planning to try and take you out ever again. He didn’t want to talk about the failed attempt regardless of whether it was unavoidable or not, and the replacement plans left him more distracted than anything. There was that reminder in the back of his mind that he needed to just tell you how he felt about you, make a real move before someone else did. Or, his brain supplied, maybe you felt the same way and if he didn’t get a move on you’d get sick of waiting or think that he didn’t want you. He definitely didn’t want you to think that he just saw you as his friend.</p><p>Another problem Owen seemed to be having was with the secretary that had been sent for the day to catch them up on paperwork and collect what they just had sitting around and hadn’t turned in. At least Owen assumed she was a secretary of some sort. Either way she was getting on his nerves it took for him finally going off on her about staying in the office and doing her job instead of bothering him to get her to quit following him and being way too far in his personal space. She absolutely could not take a hint that not only was he not interested in her but he was trying to get his job done. He’d been trying to avoid the office all day once he’d gotten her to stay there just because any time he was near it she was right back to trying to come on to him again. It was getting to the point that everything was putting him in such a mood that he half wished you’d end up calling to postpone dinner for another day. Owen of course wasn’t to know that you were already on your way out, if he had he might’ve tried to hide from that damn secretary better.</p><p>“Owen!” Of course she had to come bother him again, because his earlier outburst and the fact that he’d been actively avoiding being anywhere in her general vicinity wasn’t enough of a hint to back the hell off and leave him alone.</p><p>“This better be work related or so help me god,” Owen snapped. All he wanted to do was focus on the girls and try to figure out if he wanted to take you out tonight or cook you something at the bungalow. At that point he didn’t even care if he was acting like a jack ass, he’d been more than clear already.</p><p>“You’re so silly,” She laughed back, leaning in to put her hand on his chest. “I just wanted to let you know that I have to leave for the day. But don’t worry, I’ll be back tomorrow!” It was like nothing phased the woman, he snaps at her and she practically skips off like it was nothing. Like hell she’d be back tomorrow, she’d be lucky if he didn’t call the main office and go off on them for sending her there in the first place when clearly all she was capable of doing was flirting and anything but her job. It took most of his restraint not to scream as he walked off to hide in the cage with the girls and vent for a while before you tried calling.</p><p>You however, had seen the little interaction when you pulled up and the pang that shot through your chest was enough to make you decide to just talk to Barry for a bit instead of going to see Owen and the girls. It was stupid to feel so upset over, it wasn’t like the two of you were an item. He could do whatever he wanted with whoever and it shouldn’t matter to you at all. Except it did because you cared about him and even if neither of you had said anything it felt like you’d started being more than just friends and it hurt. Even Barry seemed distracted until the woman had left.</p><p>“Y/N! What convinced you to step away from your flock and come visit us this fine day? Haven’t seen you around in weeks.” Hey, if Owen wouldn’t say what happened Barry was sure he could get an answer from you.</p><p>“I’ve been busy, you know how it gets. But Owen stopped out earlier just in time for me to find out that Mr. Masrani wanted to come status with me on the girls so that didn’t work out. I’m supposed to make it up to him with dinner and hanging out tomorrow. Mind you the little meeting only took long enough for me to say the girls are doing great before he gave me the rest of the afternoon and tomorrow off since they were wound up. I tried hanging out at home a while but I was getting antsy. He didn’t mention you guys got a new girl,” You responded, deciding to vaguely broach the subject of the woman you’d seen with Owen.</p><p>“The main office sent her over this morning to get our paperwork caught up and collect the reports we have sitting in the office that haven’t gotten turned in. She won’t be back.”</p><p>“She managed to finish your paperwork that quick?” You half teased, though you both knew it would take superwoman to get through what they were probably behind on.</p><p>“I don’t think she did a thing all day but follow Owen around until he told her to leave him alone and go do what she was sent here for. I wouldn’t be surprised if he already called the office to tell them what he thought of their helper.” Barry also wasn’t surprised that you found a way to ask about her, he’d seen you looking Owen’s direction when you’d pulled up. If Owen still hadn’t opened his mouth to you, it wasn’t going to help if you thought he was interested in someone else. “The woman was not good at noticing when someone doesn’t want her attention.”</p><p>Come to think of it, Owen didn’t exactly look thrilled to have the woman all over him, not that you had a great view from the vehicle but his body language wasn’t screaming happy. Any other time he’d have noticed you were there and come over but he’d disappeared as soon as the woman left. So obviously you’d just been overreacting over what you thought you were seeing, Owen didn’t even want her near him. Barry had just outright told you that Owen wasn’t interested in the attention she’d been giving him.</p><p>“He’s in the cage,” Barry added before walking off towards the office, presumably to see if anything actually had been done. You on the other hand, wandered off toward the cage, fully intending to try and sneak up on Owen. You’d yet to succeed on the endeavor, namely because the girls always gave you away as soon as you got close and today would probably be no exception.</p><p>While Barry had noticed the moment you pulled up to the paddock, Owen hadn’t. As soon as today’s thorn in his side was gone he was off with the girls. They’d been antsy and noisy all day which he was sure wasn’t helped by his own irritation so of course they started up again the second he stepped foot in the cage. He didn’t particularly care, he doubted they felt like quieting down any more than he felt like sitting there and just quietly watching them. That was exactly why the sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder made him jump, to the amusement of the hand’s owner and his raptors.</p><p>“I don’t know if I want to be happy I finally snuck up on you or wonder how I was able to.” You laughed, smiling at the fake glower Owen tried to shoot back at you. “Hey, if you’d have been paying attention to the girls instead of ranting at them you would’ve seen them getting excited because I’m here.”</p><p>“How long have you been there?!”</p><p>“Why, did I miss you confessing the embarrassing stuff? Lame.” Though he did look really uncomfortable at not knowing how long you’d been there. “Relax, I only heard you complaining about your new admirer. Seriously Owen, is there any woman on this island that doesn’t want to get with you?”</p><p>“I don’t know, is there?” He responded, staring at you.</p><p>“I hear our park director isn’t your biggest fan,” You tried to deflect when you realized what he was getting at. Not quite the best answer when you’re trying to avoid being obvious.</p><p>“So just her then, as far as you’re aware. Good to know.”</p><p>“I’m sure there are others!”</p><p>“Too late, I’m on to you. Here I thought all you wanted were your compys.”</p><p>“Keep it up and I’ll just go home Owen. I didn’t come out here for you to twist everything I say around on me.”</p><p>“What’d you come out here for then? Hell of a lot earlier than you usually even try calling.”</p><p>“Because you took the time to come out and see me when you never have free time in the first place so the least I can do is come out and…I’m sorry,” You corrected when his face dropped. “That came out sounding really wrong.” Great way to try and work out what the two of you were anymore, make it sound like you’d come out to see him because you felt bad for having to blow him off earlier. “Simon only stuck around for a little while, he told me to take the rest of the day off when I told him that they were getting rowdy. So I decided to come out early instead of sitting at home and feeling bad for having to blow you off for something that didn’t even take twenty minutes. Except now I feel bad because I keep making it sound like I’m here because I feel bad and we’re off to a fantastic start to you commandeering me.”</p><p>“I’m the one that told you this is how you can make it up to me for having to ditch our lunch date. I get what you mean.” Not that it hadn’t stung hearing her start to imply that she was only there because she felt bad for missing lunch.</p><p>“Well that’s new.”</p><p>“Understanding what you’re talking about?”</p><p>“You called it a date.” Of course he’d just stare at you like he had no idea what you were talking about. “Lunch, you called it a date and you’ve never called us getting food together a date.”</p><p>Owen’s immediate reaction was to want to try and lie his way out, crack a joke or come up with something about it just being a phrase. All the time he’d been trying to find a way to tell you that he had feelings for you and yet his first reaction at having the chance right there was to act like he didn’t mean it like that. He saw how flustered you were getting when he was teasing you, if there was any time for you to vehemently deny feeling for him that would’ve been it but you hadn’t. If he backed out now he’d probably never come back from it.</p><p>“Thought we’d try something new. That a problem?” Not quite as confident about it as he’d have liked to have sounded but it was the best he could come up with short of leaving an awkward silence as he tried to figure something else out.</p><p>“Definitely not what I was expecting,” You admitted. It was what you could have hoped for, just not what you had come to expect.</p><p>“Yeah? Why’s that?” He could probably guess why, you’d mentioned more than once how many people stopped spending time with you because of your compys. You’d also mentioned to him once, after a trip to Sunrio, that it was the same reason you didn’t date. The worry about having to choose between a relationship and your girls.</p><p>“You know why Owen.”</p><p>“If you know that then you know that out of anyone else on the island I understand that your girls come first. You think I don’t love that about you?”</p><p>“Of course you would, Mr. Raptor Dad extraordinaire over here. Big bad alpha raptor.”</p><p>“Yeah, big bad alpha raptor that can’t get the raptors to listen. Momma Compy on the other hand.”</p><p>“Has small docile animals that are more easily trained. Raptors have a mind of their own but I’d be willing to bet your girls would be just as quick to defend you as mine would be to defend me.” You returned. “InGen breathing down your neck again?”</p><p>“Always, seem to think if they ride my ass it’ll get done faster.”</p><p>“That’s why we’re the trainers and not them.”</p><p>“I don’t know, good as you are with the compys maybe they should’ve put you with the raptors instead.”</p><p>“Appreciated as the praise is, I could never handle your pack Owen.” You rolled your eyes when he chuckled. “Don’t make it perverted smart ass. I was trying to pay you a compliment.”</p><p>“I wasn’t, smart ass. I’ll show you why I was laughing tomorrow, don’t need to get the girls wound up again now.”</p><p>"This is what you consider not wound up?” Given that two of said girls were darting back and forth in front of the gate and Blue was the only one that seemed even remotely calm. “Because they’ve been like that this entire time.”</p><p>“Just tell them to go away and they’ll wander off.” You raised an eyebrow at him before telling them to shoo and waving your hand at them.</p><p>“They actually listen when you tell them to go away?”</p><p>“No, they listen when you tell them to go away. And that’s why I was laughing when you said you couldn’t handle my pack. You handle them better than I do.”</p><p>“They just like me better because I’m a girl, they’ll listen to you eventually.”</p><p>“Take a compliment and quit making excuses. You’re amazing.”</p><p>“And if I don’t? What then hmm?”</p><p>“Nothing I’d do at a paddock loaded with cameras.” Which was actually a lengthy list of things he wouldn’t do with you around the paddock. He was private to start out with and even though you’d been given the rest of the day off he was technically still supposed to be working. He didn’t need InGen on his ass for pinning the compy trainer against the side of the cage to quiet her down while he was supposed to be training the raptors. He also didn’t want InGen or control witnessing what he would fully consider a private moment.</p><p>“You say things like that and it sounds really provocative until I consider that Hoskins could see it and then you make me cringe. He’s creepy enough already. But that reminds me,” You responded “Do you care if I just stay with you tonight? I don’t really see the point in driving back home after dinner to have to come back out in the morning and then go home again tomorrow night.”</p><p>If he hadn’t already largely decided to just have you over for dinner just to avoid any chance of running in to that girl again, your request would’ve decided it for him. It really wouldn’t make sense to have you keep going back and forth across the park and since you were already out here it would just be easier for him to take you home and cook dinner himself.</p><p>“That depends. Think you’ll be able to keep your hands to yourself?” Owen teased.</p><p>“You know, I’m not sure I’ll be able to resist wrapping my hands around your neck.” You responded with a shrug. “How much longer are you stuck here? Maybe I can give you a hand.”</p><p>“Not long, you can go bug Barry if you want to. You’ll be stuck here all day tomorrow.”</p><p>“You say it like I don’t love being here almost as much as I love being at mine,” You laughed, following Owen out of the cage. “I’ll see you in a bit, don’t get eaten” You added before deciding to see if Barry was still in the office. You contemplated a quick kiss before you went but thought better of it after the brief mention of cameras. You didn’t end up having to wait very long for Owen to come back, long enough to hear from Barry that their ‘helper’ hadn’t helped at all and for you to volunteer to try and make some headway the next day if you could.</p><p>"Date night?" You both heard Barry tease as you were heading to your car.</p><p>“Date like day and a half, never miss lunch with the man, you have to sell your soul to make it up to him,” You laughed back. “We’ll see you tomorrow Barry.”</p><p>“Don’t let him give you too much trouble Y/N.”</p><p>“I can handle him just fine,” You laughed before getting in the car. He must’ve said something to Owen because you watched him flip his friend off before revving his motorcycle and leading the way back to his bungalow. You’d been there a few times before but usually Owen drove or you spent the ride talking and if it came down to it you’d probably end up lost if you tried to get there yourself. You tried to pay better attention this time, maybe at some point you’d drop by and surprise him, or maybe you’d get lost and have to call him and tell him to come find you. It was worth a shot either way. “Well look at you opening the door for me,” You started to laugh as you made to get out of the car. Owen let you get as far as standing before pressing you against the car, dipping his head to press his lips against yours. He broke away for only a moment.</p><p>“Now, back to what I said earlier.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>